


A Very Special Debriefing

by MiddleCherryEarth



Series: After Work [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Rings, Come Eating, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Merlin, Harry is alive, M/M, Multi, No Harry is not dead and i am not in denial, PLEASE WEAR CONDOMS WHEN YOU HAVE SEX, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rimming, Spitroasting, Sub!Eggsy, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, i forgot, sub!Harry, this is not a drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleCherryEarth/pseuds/MiddleCherryEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy comes back from a mission to find himself in an awkward situation. Hopefully Merlin doesn't mind too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to the lovely Olive (garyunwinhart on AO3) who beta-read and brit-picked this story. My tumblr account is vulcancherry if you're interested in following me (I post a lot of kingsman because I am literal hartwin trash)
> 
> I had to put the rape/non-con warning because some people pointed out it could be viewed as "a bit rapey". So read with caution if you don't like that.

Eggsy had just finished a mission and was climbing the stairs of the shop two at a time, eager to debrief and go back home where he could finally get some sleep. He loosened his tie a little bit and popped the first button of his shirt. He ran his hand through his hair and, as he reached the top of the stairs, glanced at his reflection in the mirror next to Arthur’s office. He grinned at himself. He knew his boss would scold him for his ‘improper attire’.

That was the plan.

He loved when Arthur sighed as he listened to the mission break down, and he also knew that he was very fond of his cheekiness. Sometimes he could even detect the beginning of a smile on his lips. Eggsy loved it. Eggsy loved everything about the man. And by everything, he means everything; his stern face while completing paperwork, his tender smile when looking at Eggsy, the smirk that appeared whenever Eggsy gave anyone any sass on a mission. There was also something about the way he moved, the way his eyes always found Eggsy when he entered a room, how his hands danced when he used a gun (Harry’s hands are art in its purest form, let’s be honest), and even the piquant smell Eggsy often caught, the one that was simply Harry Hart.

Eggsy reached the door and opened it without knocking. The day he knocked would be the day the Earth would stop spinning, Merlin always whispered behind Arthur’s back. But, Eggsy thought, maybe today he should have knocked on the damn door. Because the view of Arthur naked on his back, on his own desk, being fucked thoroughly by said Merlin, was the last thing Eggsy was expecting to see today.

That was not the plan.

Or at least it wasn’t until Merlin gazed at Eggsy over his glasses and said: “Well, well, well, isn’t that lovely? Look up, Harry. We have a visitor.” Harry moaned and let his head fall a little more against the table. He looked up and his half open eyes met Eggsy’s. The boy swallowed with great difficulty. What a sight. His boss, his mentor, _his_ Harry; naked, offered, on display, like a delightful feast that was waiting only for him. He felt himself salivating at the miraculous vision. Harry’s skin was lightly flushed, tastefully glistening with sweat and what seemed to be his own pre-cum, leaking from the head of his cock. It looked delicious; fat, red, and long just like Eggsy likes them. The smell was turning his head and he felt a bit light-headed for a second.

Then Merlin spoke. “Hello, Eggsy. We weren’t expecting you so soon,” the bastard cracked. “You usually shower before a debriefing.” Eggsy opened his mouth but his throat wouldn’t cooperate. He made a tiny noise that sounded more like a yelp than a real word.

“Cat got your tongue?” Merlin’s eyebrow shot up. “Or are you somewhat distracted? I can’t hold it against you.” Merlin was fully dressed, three-piece suit and all. He was balls deep inside Harry, if the slight movements his hips made against Merlin were any indication. He had Harry’s legs on his shoulders, hands possessive around his thighs. “I would be distracted too in your place. What I mean is, our Arthur can be a enjoyable sight, don’t you think, Eggsy?” he continued.

Eggsy stayed in his place, unable to speak, unable to move, the view was too much. Even in his wildest dreams, his dirtiest wanking session, he would never have imagined such a perfect image: Merlin was fucking Harry. On his desk. In the middle of the afternoon. Harry was wearing a bloody cockring, for fuck’s sake. Eggsy moaned without meaning to. It was too much. It really was too much. His cock thought so too, as it was standing proudly in his trousers, fighting the fabric, wanting to tear through it.

Merlin looked at him, squinting lightly. Eggsy felt as though the man was undressing him with his eyes. He discreetly put his hands over his boner, hoping to hide most of the bulge, but Merlin was a Kingsman agent and had been trained to catch the slightest detail.

“Eggsy,” he said once he was finished with his inspection.

“Yes,” Eggsy replied in a trembling breath.

“It’s ‘yes, Merlin’ for you, boy,” Merlin scolded him.

“Yes, Merlin.” His cock was slowly making its way past the elastic of his briefs.

“Take off your clothes, Eggsy. Now,” he demanded. Eggsy swayed on his feet. His head was spinning, his breathing was laborious and his hands were slightly shaking as he began to unknot his tie. He let it fell to the ground and heard Merlin’s noise of disapproval. Eggsy bent down and picked up the fabric. He seemed a little bit unsure and Merlin added, “You can put it down on the sofa, Eggsy.” Eggsy acquiesced. He folded the tie slowly, put it on the sofa, and started to unbutton his shirt. He kept his eyes on what he was doing, not daring to meet Merlin’s gaze, or even worse, Harry’s debauched one.

“Hurry up, Eggsy. We don’t have all night,” Merlin stressed. “I want you naked now.” Eggsy gasped at the order. He felt hot all over as he finished undressing. He carefully folded his shirt and trousers and put them delicately next to his tie. The last part was his pants. He was blushing as he felt Merlin’s eyes on him, following his every movements. Merlin growled in appreciation.

“Now, now. Look at you, Eggsy. Look at him, Harry. Look at your little protégé.” He grabbed Harry’s chin and forced him to look, twisting his neck up. His head was now almost hanging off the desk. Harry sobbed as Merlin’s cock went deeper with the action.

“So young and beautiful,” Merlin marveled. “Come here, my boy. Come closer.” Eggsy’s legs acted without his thinking. He was completely at his friend’s mercy. He was so eager. His cock throbbed at the idea of Merlin taking control of him. “Now, Eggsy, you will listen. And you will do as I say. Do I make myself clear?” His accent was thicker, probably from having his cock deep-seated inside Harry.

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Good. Now I want you to put your cock on Harry’s mouth. Not in it, on it. Don’t let him suck you.” Eggsy nodded and moved closer to the desk, just beside Harry’s head. God, he was so pretty like that, on his back, his eyes glassy with pleasure. Eggsy’s hands were trembling when he laid his hard cock right on Harry’s mouth. They both moaned at the sensation. Merlin was smiling. “Look at you both. So impatient, so thirsty. Eggsy, thrust against him, please.” Eggsy looked up at the mention of his name. He was so engulfed in the view; his pink cock against Harry’s soft cheek and delicious mouth, breathing on him.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” scoffed Merlin. “When I give you an order, boy, I expect it to be obeyed.”

“Yes, sir!” breathed Eggsy. Merlin looked at him attentively. “Sir? You are full of surprises, Eggsy.” Eggsy was blushing madly. He hadn’t meant for the word to come out. In his embarrassment he didn’t notice Harry turning his head, and choked as he began mouthing his cock.

“Oh my God, Harry!” Eggsy blurted. He began thrusting his hips against his face, the tip of his member catching on Harry’s lower lip. He felt like he was mad. He was frotting his cock on his boss’ face! He was panting like he had been running a marathon, and moaning like a bitch in heat. His hips were moving fast, almost chafing against the light shadow of a beard. He was really going at it, putting his hands on Harry’s face, forcing his cock against his cheek, pushing as if he could make it enter him. Harry was moaning too, his lips, his tongue trying to taste the cock that was trying to imprint his face. The smell was so strong. He was breathing quickly. It was wonderful. He kissed its underside reverently and he heard Eggsy whining above him. Harry was looking straight at him, eyes full of lust, and Eggsy guessed he had the same look on his face. Then Merlin started thrusting again and Harry was shouting.

It wasn’t tender. It wasn’t slow. It was amazing. Merlin was a wild animal, pushing, taking what he wanted from him and Harry could only lie there, a cock in his arse and another on his face. “My, my, you are both so lovely like that,” Merlin praised. “Harry, you’re taking it so well. You’re a true slut, aren’t you? You love being filled and you love being used.” Harry whimpered.

“And you, Eggsy,” Merlin pointed out. “You are a gift.” Eggsy reddened as Merlin looked at him. He had that lost look in his eyes. “Yes you are, baby.” Merlin let go of one of Harry’s legs and patted Eggsy’s cheek. “You are splendid. You do just as I say and you react perfectly. What more could I ask of you?” Eggsy sobbed uncontrollably at the compliment and his hips buckled erratically. “Are you going to come, baby?” Merlin rejoiced. “Do you like being praised so much that you are going to come from my voice alone?” His hand gripped Eggsy’s face tighter and drew him closer. “Come now, Eggsy.”

And then, Eggsy was coming stronger than ever. He was moaning loudly, spluttering come everywhere: on Harry’s cheek, his mouth, some dripping down his nose and his chin, there were even drops on his chest. The smell in the room was incredibly heavy now. Eggsy had closed his eyes during his orgasm and was breathing harshly. The scent was assaulting his nose. “Eggsy, look at the mess you made,” gloated Merlin. He opened his eyes and looked down. Harry was gloriously wrecked. Merlin was still fucking him and his body was painted with Eggsy’s come. He was gorgeous. Eggsy’s hands were still on his face, fingers coated with the mixture of sperm, sweat and saliva.

“Eggsy, what did you mother teach you? Shouldn’t you clean up after yourself?” Merlin admonished him.

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy breathed.

“I didn’t hear you, boy.”

“Yes, sir!” he almost barked. Merlin frowned. “Don’t use that tone with me, boy! Now clean up.” Eggsy glanced around the room, looking for a towel or some tissues. He caught sight of a tissue box on a nearby shelf and moved to get it.

“What are you doing?” Merlin’s voice was sharp. Eggsy turned around quickly. “Where are you going? I’m not finished with you.” Eggsy wasn’t sure what to say, but he babbled a shy “I was gettin’ somethin’ to clean up with.” Merlin smiled dangerously.

“I didn’t say anything about getting something, baby. You’re going to use your tongue.” Eggsy whined at the suggestion. “Come on, boy. Lick it while it’s still warm,” he insisted.

Eggsy closed the distance to Harry in a second and was lapping at him the next. He moaned at the taste, licking the offered skin. He felt the stubble on Harry’s cheek and the aroma of his aftershave on his tongue. As he reached the open mouth, he licked inside and Harry kissed him violently. Then the older man gathered some of the cum that were on his nipples and broke the kiss. He stroked his come-covered fingers on Eggsy’s lips, asking for entrance, and Eggsy opened his mouth wide, accepting the intrusion, brushing his tongue between the fingers and whining for more. Harry took his fingers back and kissed Eggsy once again, mouth full of come. “Bloody hell,” Merlin uttered and he came in a last forceful thrust of his hips. He stayed like that for a while, deep inside Harry, and he was watching the two kissing passionately. He then let Harry’s legs go and put his feet steadily on the desk.

“I knew you wanted each other. I’ve seen the way you look at each other during meetings, all the unbearable eye sex. Even with the other knights around, you’re always ready to tear each other’s clothes off. Harry, I know you think about Galahad’s lips around your cock all the time. Don’t even try to deny it. And you, Eggsy. My little boy-soldier. You think nobody sees how hard you get each time Harry congratulates you in front of the whole table. I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Merlin teased as his voice dropped. “Everybody knew,” he murmured.

Eggsy was blushing madly. Harry was still kissing him like a dying man and he loved every second of it. He felt a stirring in his groin as Harry’s skillfull tongue wrapped around his own. He whined as the kiss stopped. Harry was looking at him with a smile, eyes glowing and cheeks a little pink. Then he frowned as Merlin pulled out.

“Eggsy, come here, boy,” he commanded as he buttoned his trousers. Eggsy went around the desk and stood next to Merlin. “No, Eggsy. On your knees.” Eggsy kneeled as soon as the order was out, eager and ready. Merlin’s hand was in his hair, massaging his skull gently.

“Baby, it seems you haven’t finished your job. There’s still some come to clean up here.” Merlin lovingly pushed his head against Harry’s thigh. Eggsy saw everything, from Harry’s flushed cock enclosed in the cockring, his balls looking uncomfortably strained, to his hole clenching around nothing. Then, as it fluttered open, Merlin’s come began spilling out and Eggsy’s mouth filled with saliva.

Merlin was still looking at him. “I know you want to put your tongue inside. It’s all yours,” he finished, with a little pressure on Eggsy’s scalp. Eggsy jumped at the invitation and bathed the opening in saliva. Eggsy was too eager, licking, slurping even. He looked like a puppy that couldn’t properly drink from his bowl. He drove his tongue inside Harry and he felt the moans more than he heard them, his blood beating so loudly in his ears. He was light-headed from the lack of oxygen. It was so good, but he had to stop to take in a huge breath.

Merlin’s hand clutched his hair tightly as he spoke. “Now, now, don’t forget to breathe.” Eggsy whined and tried to lick Harry’s hole again but Merlin’s grip was too strong. “What a greedy boy you are,” he marveled. “You’re craving it so much, yet you’ve already finished. Harry is all clean thanks to your tongue.” Indeed, Harry’s hole was clear from come but it was slick with saliva, throbbing from the stimulation. Harry was breathing heavily, a slight tremor in his thighs. Eggsy looked up at Merlin’s face pleadingly.

“Don’t use your puppy eyes on me, boy. It may work on Harry but I’m not going to let you do what you want. I am in command here.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Eggsy said, licking his lips teasingly. There was saliva all over his face and Merlin ran his hand against his ckeeks. “You’ve made yourself all dirty,” he reprimanded. “I’ll have to punish you, you know that.” Eggsy whimpered at the idea. “Get on the desk. I want you over Harry’s cock. Don’t touch it.” Eggsy got up, legs all wobbly. He climbed on the desk, skin brushing against Harry’s, and straddled his lap, arse still in the air.

“Good boy,” Merlin complimented. “Put your hands on the desk too.” Eggsy obeyed and, in that position, Merlin had a perfect view of Eggsy’s tight, pink arsehole. “You look so pure like that, baby, ” Merlin growled. “I will break you.”

Suddenly, there was a hand spreading his cheeks and something breaching his arse. Eggsy howled as the wet finger pushed relentlessly, making its way inside, another finger following right after. “Merlin, s’too much!” Eggsy complained.

“Hush, you’ll love it in a minute,” he answered. Eggsy sobbed and forced his body to relax. It was not bringing him any pleasure but the pain was lessening. Merlin’s fingers were forcing his hole open and that was it. Eggsy understood his punishment: Merlin didn’t want him to enjoy it, he only wanted to loosen up his muscles. A third finger entered him and Eggsy thrusted against it. He heard a groan and he was spanked severly. The pain expanded quickly and he knew that the mark would still be there tomorrow.

“Don’t. Stay put.” Eggsy nodded, tears in his eyes. He felt a soothing hand on his cheek. Harry was looking at him fondly. “You’re doing well, Eggsy,” he said and Eggsy smiled at him. Merlin removed his fingers from his arse and took hold of his hips. With the new position, Eggsy could feel the tip of Harry’s cock against the rim of his hole. “Now, baby, I want you to take this cock up your arse,” Merlin said gleefully. And he pushed him down.

Eggsy screamed at the intrusion. It was too much, too soon but the hands were solid on his hips and he had to stay still, waiting for the pain to recede. It felt as if time had stopped. He felt his arse pulsing around Harry’s cock, the pain still strong, and Merlin’s hand steady on him, thumbs stroking his sides. He felt a breath against his neck and then lips were there, kissing lightly, and Eggsy panted. He felt dizzy, all of his senses were overwhelmed and he saw blackness for a moment. When he came back to himself, he was held against Merlin, his back to the immaculate suit. Harry was thrusting lightly, making small movements inside him.

“Are you ok, love?” Merlin hummed low in his ears. Eggsy croaked a little “yes” and he felt two relieved sighs. “That’s good,” Merlin admitted. “As much as I like seeing you ruined, I don’t want to hurt you. At least, not too much.” Eggsy laughed a little at that, a bad idea as Harry’s cock was now pushing right on his prostate. “Oh my God!” Eggsy sputtered. “Oh God, Harry, please, Harry, don’t move!” he babbled as the pressure became too much.

Harry wasn’t moving but Eggsy couldn’t stop shaking and so he continued his pleading for Harry to “ please, please don’t do anything, ahh, ‘Arry!” Tears were running down his face now and Harry tried to dry them without moving any other part of his body than his arm. It was quite challenging seeing as Eggsy’s hole was tightening and his cock was already so, so sensitive and now Harry was asking Eggsy to stop shivering because he was going to come; but he couldn’t come because of the cockring and “please, Eggsy, I beg of you,” he whispered painfully.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore and he raised his hands to restrain the boy, not caring one bit about the tears falling on his torso. His hands met Merlin’s and their fingers intertwined on Eggsy’s hips. The two of them could finally stop the shaking and Eggsy collapsed against Merlin once again. His breathing was hazardous and his sobbing intensified.

“Oh, Eggsy,” cursed Merlin. “Take your time, baby. Breathe slowly.” His hands were still tangled with Harry’s and he let go to embrace the boy. He kissed his cheek dotingly while Harry pulled himself together. Merlin saw that both of them were completely flushed, drenched in sweat and even Harry seemed to have water in his eyes. “How do you feel, Eggsy?” Harry worried.

Eggsy’s mouth felt like cotton but he licked his lips and slurred between his tears. “Never felt better, bruv.” A hand pinched his side playfully at that. “Don’t mess with me, my good boy. I may have my cock in your arse, but I am still your boss.” Harry voiced playfully.

Eggsy was still breathing deeply, now wiping his face. “Sorry 'bout that,” he said. “Tha’ was brutal. This is the last time you’ll do this to me, Merlin, I swear.” Merlin smiled as he countered Eggsy’s remark. “We’ll see about that.”a

Eggsy let out a quiet ‘tsk’ as he pulled away from Merlin’s chest. He looked at Harry, hair falling over his scar and a bead of sweat making its way down his pecs. Eggsy thought he looked lovely like that, if not perfect. He whined as the cock inside him pulsed and let his hips roll. It was so hot, being on top of Harry, seeing the effect he had on his mentor. He sunk so deep on his member he could feel the cockring trying to slip inside him. Eggsy was downright mewling now, a fiercer rhythm animating him. His cock wasn’t completely hard yet, it was too soon, but he felt feverish from pleasure. There was so much of it but he couldn’t come, even as the tip of Harry’s cock skimmed across his protate every now and then. Eggsy’s legs were sore from exhaustion, his head lolling back and forth, dizziness seizing his body.

“I can’t,” he whined. “I can’t come,” he complained as the cadence slowed down. His thighs were shaking uncontrollably and he finally slumped against Harry. Eggsy was sobbing again and Harry wanted to wrap his arms aroung him but Merlin was faster. He gripped Eggsy by his hair and pulled him up. “No, no, no, Eggsy,” he whispered dangerously. “Did I tell you to stop?”

“Please, sir,” he moaned. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can, baby. You can and you will. Move with me.” He began moving his body up and down, rolling his hips in time with Eggsy. He was clutching the boy’s hips and Eggsy knew he would be able to count the finger marks later. The thought made his heart skip a beat in delight as the pleasure rose again. Their moves grew more and more frantic, Eggsy screaming in bliss, Harry breathing so fast he was seeing stars and Merlin praising the both of them, telling them how much he loved them, how they were perfect for each other and how he wanted to break them even more. He wanted Eggsy to be wrecked and Harry to beg for release. “Yes, my boy. Will you come for me, again? Can you do that, just for me?” Merlin breathed in his ear. “Can you come from Harry’s cock alone ? Look at him, how much he loves you, too. I’m sure he’ll be pleased if you can do that.”

“I don’t know if I can. Please,” Eggsy eventually broke down. He was a mess, face covered in tears. “Please, sir. I can’t!”

“Eggsy.” Harry stopped his plea. He looked just as bad as Eggsy, flushed and sweaty. “Eggsy, please. If you don’t come, he won’t let me come either.” Eggsy was looking at him thorugh hooded eyes. “And I need to come, Eggsy. I need it.” Seeing Harry like that, almost imploring him, was the last straw. Eggsy came like he had never came before. Everything went white for a second and he felt his body shuddering so painfully it brought his mind back from the plane it had gone to. He felt Harry shivering under him, eyes closed, little sobs leaving his mouth. He heard Merlin’s elated growl in his back and Merlin embraced him.

“I’m so proud,” he sighed as he helped Eggsy off the desk. His legs felt like he would never be able to walk again but his mind was peaceful now. Merlin settled him on the sofa, next to his clothes. He had the perfect view of Merlin finally removing the cockring and he heard Harry shout as he came. Eggsy was exhausted but content. Merlin was smiling at Harry, and wiping his body with a towel he had found god knows where.

Best debriefing ever, Eggsy thought, as sleep finally came over him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it and don't hesitate to comment to let me know what you think of it  
> Anyway thank you for reading me ! :)
> 
> I don't know when I'll write the sequel because I am quite busy, but don't lose hope.


End file.
